


So Far But Still In My Heart

by SentientMango



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Creativitwins, Food, Gen, I wrote this with a particular person in mind to be Janus’s soulmate, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Platonic creativitwins - Freeform, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, but it could be pretty much anyone you want beside Roman or Remus!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Janus and his friends Roman and Remus hang out after school, but it gets interrupted slightly by something no one expected
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Unnamed Character, Platonic Creativitwins
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905670
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	So Far But Still In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Day five! Day 5 - Any intense emotions your soulmate feels you will also experience

“Dee!” Remus skipped up to Janus and clung to Janus’s arm. “It’s been so long!”

“It’s been two hours.” Janus said as he tried and failed to push Remus off his arm, as he did this he heard a familiar voice shouting from around the corner.

“What are you doing? You can’t just go running in the hallways!” Roman yelled, as he came running around the corner. “Oh hi Jan.”

“Hello you. Were you the one who let the feral rat loose in the high school?”

Roman rolled his eyes and tugged Remus off of Janus, “Oh yes because he’s completely my responsibility.”

“Hey! I’m right here!”

“Sarcasm? Roman, I’m impressed.”

“Whatever, are you ready to go?” Remus chirped, “I saw this thing on the internet that if you dip your burger in a milkshake it tastes extra juicy!”

Roman faked a gag, “Oh god I can’t believe we’re related.”

“Oh if you think that’s bad you’ll hate what I’m going to do with the fries!”

Janus stepped in between Roman and Remus, Roman looked almost murderous. “You’re both pretty. Now are we going to get going? I’d like to arrive before the sunsets.”

“But the fries!” Roman whispered not at all quietly.

“Oh come on, loosen up a bit! Anyway I know you love me!” Remus said as he grabbed Janus's bag which had been on the floor and swung it over one of his shoulders over his own backpack. 

Roman huffed exaggeratedly before following Remus, “whatever.”

Janus smiled slightly and followed after the twins. They did this practically every time they hung out as a group. Remus would say something mildly gross, Roman would get fake upset, but be right back to normal a few moments later. It was like an ice breaker of sorts, it was weirder if they didn’t do it.

“So Jan,” Roman said as they walked towards the diner, “How’s your soulmate been?”

Janus shrugged, “I don’t know, I haven’t felt anything in—” Right as he said that, it hit him like a tidal wave out of nowhere. Janus gasped and fell to his knees as he covered his mouth to stop himself from crying out, tears fell down his cheeks and hit the ground like rain drops. 

“Dee!” Roman or was it Remus? Janus couldn’t tell through the fogginess in his brain. The overwhelming feeling of sad emptiness was spreading throughout his chest made him just want to curl up in the dark and hide from the world. 

A hand gently brushed some of the tears from Janus’s cheeks, “Janus, are you with us?” Roman asked.

Janus shook his head, and eyes refocused slightly as he looked up at the twins, “I- Something’s wrong.”

They looked at each other before Remus pat Janus’s knee, “Yeah we kind of got that Dee-Dum.”

Another wave of distraught crashed into Janus and he doubled over as he sobbed. The unrestrained sadness was unbearable. Janus felt one of them pull him into a hug, and not long after another pair of arms joined. The complete darkness in his chest was made a bit brighter as they hugged him on the side of the road, so far from the person that was causing Janus to feel this all consuming sadness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the other people doing soulmate September over on tumblr: @tsshipmonth2020
> 
> My tumblr: @thesentientmango


End file.
